


Dark Gems

by mabomanji



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fantasy World, M/M, Original work - Freeform, loosely inspired by captive prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: A new boy, Houseki, is acquired at the pleasure palace, his meeting with another prisoner, Onyx, will change their lives. Between pleasing clients and trying to find solace in this dreadful place their newfound relationship will help them get through it all.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is some kind of original work. It was written after reading Captive Prince so of course the characters and their actions were definitely inspired by it but i couldn't put this as a fanfic since i couldn't write about the same characters.  
> I've written many chapters of the story but still have to finish it. In posting it on Archive of our own, i hope to be motivated to finish it. I started it as part of Nanowrimo. I hope to end it as well as I can and move on to write other stories in other fandoms.  
> The first chapters are very small but they get longer and sexier with time. Expect very explicit sex scenes later.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it a bit, thanks for bearing with me :p

I Prison  
1.1 First day

The guard pushed him inside the dark cell and he stumbled on a mattress, strength leaving his legs as he knelt unceremoniously, letting a breath escape his mouth. He lowered his head and tried to steady his heart. His cheek was still burning from the hard slap he received from his new owner. New rules to learn, he had to do it all over again.  
He turned his head to examine his cell and discovered a mass of clothes on the far end of it in the darkest corner of the room. It was moving as if someone was breathing under it. He moved closer to it and could barely see a wild brush of dark hair falling over a bearded and dirty face. Definitely a native. He leaned some more but bright eyes stopped his progression and he came back to sit on his heels, apprehension invading him. He was a newbie here, nothing could protect him now. He watched with his eyes wide opened as the strong figure slowly sat up and took a good look at him.  
« Hmf, I see I have the privilege of hosting royalty here... »  
He couldn't help blushing, his features would always betray him. The blackness of his almond shaped eyes and his pale skin. He turned his head to the side a little to avoid facing this piercing look when he answered.  
« I am no royalty or else I wouldn't be in this cell. »  
He couldn't help the little spark of snark retort in his words, it was barely covering his fear. But nothing he could do seemed to impress his cellmate. The dark figure leaned closer, seeming menacing, as a wolf considering wether to hunt him or just toy with him.  
« I see... » And he was afraid he would see too much of him and not like what he was seeing. « You look like a new boy but... » The figure crept closer to him, walking on all fours just like a hound, stopping inches away from his face. « You're not new to the job. »  
He forced himself to turn his face and look at this presence in the eyes and nodded. He wasn't sure of his voice and decided not to comment any further and took this opportunity to take a proper look at this man. He couldn't believe any creature like him could be of service in this establishment.  
Any further conversation was stopped right there when a guard came back to the cell grabbed the raggedy man and followed by another guard they left through the corridors. He forced the tension out of his muscles and climbed on the little mattress far from the dark side of the room. He lied there making it as comfortable as possible. He forced himself not to think of how he had descended in status in just a day. It was the way of the world and he had always known he was disposable. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself to sleep. He would need all the strength he had to face the next days when his services would start to be wanted.


	2. Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark man is brought back to the cell in bad condition, maybe a glimpse of how people are treated in that place ?

I Prison  
1.2 Help you

He woke up with a start when the door to the cell opened with a screech and the dark figure was thrown back to his corner. The man hadn't been walking between the guards, they had dragged his body all the way down and pushed him hard inside.  
He sat and glanced to the dark corner not seeing much with the flickering candle lights coming from the corridor. He swallowed and got closer, trying to be as quiet as possible, his knees scraping on the floor. He extended a hand towards the silhouette and put it on his shoulder as gently as possible.  
"Are you alright ?"  
An icy laugh answered his question.  
"Do I look alright to you ?" The man's voice was transformed and he could barely understand his words. He leaned and lifted the hair that covered his face. It was bruised and hurt.  
He couldn't help a little cry escape his mouth at this sight.  
"Yeah I'm not pretty tonight." His cold humor frightened him even more but he couldn't stay and do nothing. He sat a little bit to the side and let the little light coming through the bars shine on the body. Now that his eyes were accustomed to the dark he could see how awful it was. It wasn't just the face that was badly bruised, it was all his back. They had removed his shirt and beaten him to a bloody pulp.  
He covered his mouth with his hands, keeping any reaction he could have inside his throat where it formed a ball that made him feel nauseous. Where in the name of Kael had he been sold ? This was no way to treat any man, especially one that was supposed to be used for his body. Even the worse merchants never got to hurt a skin as much as what he was seeing now. It was damaging the goods and it made you lose money in the end. What had the man done to receive such a treatment !  
"I should… ask for an ointment…" He prepared to get up and call a guard but the grumble of the voice stopped him.  
"No need. Let me be."  
He was hesitating, considering the scope of the wounds and how useful it would be to call out in the middle of the night for medication when it was the guards themselves that brought the man all wounded. He sat back and turned to look at the tightly closed eyes covered in dark blood. He breathed for a while and then couldn't help but ask.  
"Can I do something to help you ?" He barely whispered this with the tiniest and softest voice he could manage to get out of his throat. He was appalled at the man's treatment but on top of that he could feel the fear of maybe facing the exact same treatment if or most likely when he wouldn't manage to satisfy his new owner.  
"Leave me." The hoarse voice was feeble by now and he started getting back to his own mattress, still looking at the dark man, waiting for him to change his mind. That never came. He lied down in his bed again and faced the wall to stop thinking about what would await him in the morning. He could hear the other body shiver all through the night.


End file.
